


Adaptation

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Series: Songs for the Weekend [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Animal Transformation, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dark, Gore, M/M, Romance, Smut, Transformation, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: In a world where lycanthropy strikes a family every few hundred years, the sudden conception of twelve new wolves creates an issue.





	Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

> Slight warning for body-horror in this chapter. It's nothing too bad, but just in case.

_ The Past _

 

The woods were icy this time of year. Strong scents of pine nearly masked the prey Baekhyun was stalking, but his keen nose knew exactly where to go. He trotted through the underbrush, large padded paws eliminating all sounds of the damp leaves lining the forest floor. He paused, nose twitching as he sniffed the air to make sure he was on the right trail. The musky waft of deer flowed through his wet nostrils and he yipped excitedly.

In his wolf form, Baekhyun did not have clear thoughts, he mostly had vague notions of what his human side was trying to say or images in his head. He did not need words to experience being a wolf. He only needed to follow his instincts. That and the drive that his wolf filled him with. The drive to run, to hunt, to be wild, and to kill.

Behind the trunks of pine trees, a flash of brown and white was seen. The deer was nibbling on a few blades of grass, eyes not noticing Baekhyun's creeping wolf form behind the trees. Its ear flicked, waving off an invisible insect pestering the docile creature. Baekhyun crept closer one step at a time. His large paws hardly whispering against the dense underbrush.

It was now or never, so Baekhyun broke into a run, leaping over the foliage hiding him and gripping the deer in his gaping maw. He shook the animal twice, snapping its neck and released it to shake out his fur before dragging it away from the clearing and to the cave he stayed in when he was a wolf.

As he lowered his head to begin tearing into the deer's hide, Baekhyun shot up, sweating and awake in his human body. His chest heaved as he gasped for air and his hair clung to his drenched skin. He looked around his room and shuddered. The dreams had been feeling more and more real each time his head hit the pillow.

He tossed his legs over the side of the bed and slid to his feet. He briefly considered snatching his glasses off his nightstand, but he knew his house well enough to get by without them. Padding through the darkness, Baekhyun's feet were as light as a cat, making not a sound in the night.

He reached the kitchen and carefully opened the fridge door and stood in the cool air that swirled out. His night terrors always raised his temperature and this had been the only way he found relief. His gaze passed over the package of raw meat sitting on the bottom shelf and he gulped. The mixture of red and marbled white made his mouth water and he had half a mind to tear the packaging open and shove the slab of meat into his mouth.

A voice behind him made him jump and Baekhyun wiped the bit of drool that had dribbled. He whipped around and found his mother standing there, her nightgown making her shapeless and ghost like in the night. She held open her arms and Baekhyun was drawn into them like a like an attention starved dog. He clung to his mother, breathing in her scent and said nothing.

"Another nightmare, sweetie?" She cooed, rubbing his hair down.

Baekhyun nodded against his mother's chest. He was still quite small at the young age of thirteen. He stayed in her arms, feeling her placidity wash over him and calming the jitters from the nightmare. It was always the same dream too, he was always a wolf and he always killed something. This time, however, it was even more vivid.

"Baekhyun, you're burning up!" His mother exclaimed, pressing her hands frantically to Baekhyun's clammy skin.

He had to agree, he was feeling particularly ill and the longer he stood away from the cold air of the fridge, the warmer the room grew. Sudden nausea hit him and he swayed as the room began to spin. Something was clearly wrong. The gentle embrace of darkness met him before his body hit the floor.

 

Everything ached as Baekhyun opened his eyes. He was in his bed, but he had no memory of how he got there.  _ Ugh. _ Pain blossomed at the back of his head when he tried to sit up, so he gave up on that endeavor. Instead, he tried speaking, his mouth dry and cottony as he swallowed. This could not be just any sickness.

His door swung open and both his parents spilled into the room, his mother holding a basin with a rag and his father with a tray of food. Baekhyun smiled weakly at them. They always took care of him whenever he got sick. Caring hands propped him up on a mound of pillows and his mother and father doted on him, feeding him soup and placing a cool rag to his forehead.

"If your fever doesn't break, we're taking you to the hospital," his father said, holding another spoonful of the slightly salty broth to Baekhyun's lips.

Sudden panic squeezed his heart and he meekly shook his head. His movements felt sluggish and heavy. He tried to protest more, but the soup was spilling into his mouth at the parting of his lips. He swallowed, half sputtering as some went down the wrong way and his body shook with the coughs.

His parents shared a long concerned look between the two and the tray was placed on his nightstand. His father spoke again, "My son," his voice was tender. It was all he said before passing by Baekhyun's mother and whispering in her ear.

For some odd reason, Baekhyun could hear every word he said.  _ He's been chosen. _ The words swirled in Baekhyun's mind, forming questions and confusion. If only Baekhyun knew what was in store for him in the next few months.

Not long after Baekhyun fell ill, he recovered, with some side effects. His hearing had improved tenfold, allowing him to hear through the walls of his house, words from down the street and whispers of other children gossiping at school. Aside from that, his sense of smell had also shown remarkable sensitivity. He could pick out individual scents in perfumes, smell whether or not food had spoiled long before his parents knew, and he would sometimes catch a whiff of something musky that drew him to the woods behind their house.

Baekhyun spent a lot of time in those woods, walking around, touching the gnarled bark of trees and leaving trails in the underbrush with his stained converses. He found his endurance had increased and while before he had decent cardio for a teenaged boy, he suddenly found that he could give his marathon runner of a father a run for his money.

They ran the trails each day at dawn, with Baekhyun sometimes using the trunks of trees as launching boards, leaping feet ahead and then slowing to a jog for his father to catch up. Today was no different as Baekhyun bounded ahead, pushing off the trees as enjoying the breeze as it whipped his hair from his forehead.

He landed softly on his feet and waited for his dad to catch up. He jumped in place, the constant need for motion giving him more and more energy until he caught a scent in the air. His mind cleared and all he could feel was the urge to chase after whatever had drawn him so violently through the woods.

Baekhyun shoved branches back, breaking some and damaging others as he tore through the forest. For the first time, he pushed himself to his limits, forcing himself to run faster. He used the trunks of the trees again, causing a ruckus, rousing birds and scaring the wildlife into their burrows. His feet barely hit the ground between each step as he moved impossibly fast, ducking, launching, jumping, and leaping over any obstacle.

When he reached a clearing, he paused, laughing and voice cracking because puberty had just begun stretching his vocal chords and making him sprout hair in places it had not existed before. He flopped backward to the ground, still laughing, high from the endorphins of his run and feeling truly wild. He felt something bubble inside him and let out an elated yell until his lungs burned. Never in his life had he ever felt so free.

Just as he was beginning to come down from his high, the pain started. It was dull at first, a small reminder that he was still growing and his body was every changing. Then, it flared, burning, searing, and ripping Baekhyun at his seams. He doubled over, groaning and holding his stomach. Every joint ached, no every joint was on fire. The sensation was so intense that Baekhyun saw his breakfast splatter across the forest floor. He heaved again, wiping his mouth and moaning.

Then, the first snap. Baekhyun screamed. Another snap and another and Baekhyun was on the ground, panting and sweating. He begged for the pain to stop, crying and shaking, but no one came to his aid.

The earth was moist in his curled fists and smelled of a million different things. Baekhyun dug his face into the ground, hoping somehow the pain would go away, but it only doubled. A ripping sound and Baekhyun's back cracked. He gasped feeling his bones and muscles move under his skin.

He vomited again, blood this time, and gagged. He tried to cry out for help again, but his face felt strange, elongated, and his mouth could no longer form words. He whined and it was vaguely dog-like. To his horror, when he looked down he saw his hands transform. His fingers contorted, nails falling off into the soil, replaced by claws and he let out a warbled sound.

The worst of the pain had yet to hit him, but when his back snapped for the last time, Baekhyun's vision went black. All he could think was that this was it, this was how he died.

 

The sunlight beat down on Baekhyun's cold skin. He woke up to find himself naked in the middle of the woods and slowly sat up. His body felt like jelly, weak and useless. He shivered, the chill of the night seeping into his bones as feeling returned to him. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing in the middle of the forest.

In fact, his last memory was of him and his father going for a run in the woods as they had been doing for the last few months and then him running off after he caught a whiff of something. He had a vague notion that he was forgetting something but when he tried to force himself to remember all he got was a headache.

A flash of red pulled Baekhyun from his thoughts and he looked down to see that his hands were covered in dried blood. His heart sprung to his throat and he looked down to see trails of blood dripping down his chest. Was he hurt? He raised his hand to his neck and felt no blemish, just the caked blood that seemed to run down from his chin.

This was something out of a horror movie, Baekhyun thought and slowly rose to his feet. He looked around, hoping to find his clothes and racking his brain for some type of explanation to his current state. But, at thirteen, there was only so much he could comprehend.

With that, he shivered again and covered his crotch with his hands and set off in the direction he knew his house was. How he knew which way to go, he wasn't sure, but after thirty minutes of walking, he stumbled into his backyard. Grateful to be home, he broke into a run and felt the familiar high build in his chest. Anticipation took over his mind and Baekhyun had to force himself to calm down before knocking on the back door.

As he approached, he could hear the sounds of several cars in front of his house and paused, cocking his head to the side. It was only a few seconds later that he saw the red and blue lights through the back porch window. Why were the police at his house?

The back door opened and Baekhyun found himself standing in front of two very bewildered parents who simply pulled him into their arms, blood crusted and all. "Quick, let you father get you cleaned up while I deal with the police." His mother said and closed the door, leaving Baekhyun and his father standing in the cold on the porch.

 

_ The Present _

 

The moon was supposed to be full tonight and this filled Baekhyun with anticipation. He drummed his fingers on his counter while the morning news played in the background. The tart and sweet taste of orange juice exploded over his tongue and Baekhyun sighed. His senses were always extra heightened on the full moon. This was because tonight was a special night.

While Baekhyun had the power to transform at will any time of the month, the full moon forced him to transform. He did not mind it, not in the least, because his wolf senses leaked into his human body and offered him greater strength, heightened senses, and more sexual vitality. Not that he needed help in that part of his life. He was only twenty-three years young and had no problem  _ getting it up _ . Yet tonight was going to be a night of intensity and his mind could not be further from the thought of sex. All he wanted to do was let loose and run all night.

He sipped the orange juice again and waited for his toast to finish cooking. He had to eat light, or his breakfast would make an unpleasant reemergence later on when he transformed. Years of getting a full grasp on being a werewolf had taught Baekhyun that on days he shifted, he needed to have very light meals. His wolf would take care of any hunger it felt while he was  _ indisposed, _ and while his stomach still could not fully handle raw meat when he was human, he was getting better.

His ears perked when he heard mentions of unexplained animal killings in the next city over that were accredited to wolf sightings in the area. Of course, living in the middle of nowhere warranted wolf sightings, but recently Baekhyun had been wanting some form of kinship that did not end with him calling things off before the full moon. Besides, he could not be the only one of his kind, could he?

Feeling a new sense of excitement, Baekhyun snatched his toast from the toaster and took a bite. As he chewed he contemplated the possibility that there may be more people like him out there and whether or not he would meet one tonight. Satisfied with the lightness of the toast, Baekhyun flicked off the television as he headed out the door. Afterall, he had appearances to make, and that included arriving to work on time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the delay, I'm currently getting ready to move into a new place, so life is hectic, but this is another fic I'm working on while I finish up fests~ Also sorry not much happens in the prologue, it's mostly here for introduction into this au. I hope you all enjoyed and anticipate chapter one, which will be up soonish.
> 
> Until next time lovelies~
> 
> UPDATE: For some reason only half of the full prologue posted here (the full 2500+ posted fine on aff) but I have updated it. I am incredibly embarrassed that this happened and hope you all forgive my overlooking of the matter.


End file.
